


The Abandoned Omega

by AzraDanse



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Soulmates, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-08-19 14:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20211097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraDanse/pseuds/AzraDanse
Summary: Isabelle Greene didn't understand what she was. Or the fact that once everything comes to light her entire world as she knows it will be turned upside down.New story while I wait for my friend to finish proof reading my others.





	1. Left in the dark

She's seventeen years old, and her only family shes ever known has just left her on the side of an empty dirt road in Hope County, Montana. The reason for this desertion was all because she's an omega. Izzy has no idea what to do, its getting dark and she's surrounded by nothing but forest. No city lights or even a house can be seen for miles only the clear night sky shinning above her. Izzy sat down on the side of the road pulling her knees up to her chest and began to cry, she's alone with nothing but the clothes on her back and her iPod to her name. At this point the only thing she is sure of is that she will die out here if she isn't found.

It was a quiet night for Jacob Seed until that was interrupted by the sounds of a car driving down his road. He heard them slamming doors and the speeding off. Once he stepped out onto his porch he could smell her. An omega? out in these parts? There hasn't been a new omega in probably over a decade with the rapid decline in their kind. He was scoping her out threw his rifle, why would these people have dumped her all the way out here? He slung his rifle up onto his shoulder and made his way down his driveway. Of course curiosity was going to get the better of an old Alpha like himself, and most likely cause him more problems than its worth. As he got closer her scent hit him like a brick wall. It was like a crisp winter morning after a snowfall. He stood behind a tall pine tree watching her intently, he could here the small cries escaping her mouth. The smart thing would be to leave and pretend he never saw her, but the Alpha side is fighting him every step of the way to go and comfort such a precious creature. Jacob sighed running his rough war torn hand over his face "fine" he whispered to himself.

He quietly walk out from behind the tree and made his way toward her not wanting to frighten her off. "Miss?" he called out flipping his flash light on, Izzy jerked her head up wiping the tears from her face "y-yes?" She looked up at him he was quite tall but she really couldn't see anything else. "You lost pup?' Izzy nodded holding on to herself "they just.. left me here" she started crying again. He held his hand out to her "come on, my cabins up the road here" she took his hand pulling herself up. Then they both felt it the spark of their skin touching and burning hotter, she pulled her hand away (that was odd) shoving it into her hoodie pocket. Jacob felt it too but he wasn't going to acknowledge that they just instantly bonded from a simple touch. He could remember his parents telling him and his brothers stories of Alphas and Omegas being made for one another, but it was a rare event. But once they would connect their bonds it would be instantly and they would be destined for one another. (I knew I should of walked away) he shook his head leading them back up to his cabin.

He opened the door holding it open as she ducked under his arm making her way inside, there's a fire burning in the front room. Izzy stood awkwardly looking around his cabin, he walked into the kitchen setting up a pot of coffee to make. "You can go sit down if you want pup" she nodded making her way over to his couch "I'm Isabelle by the way but I like being called Izzy" Jacob smiled adding the grounds to the pot "Jacob Seed" Izzy sat back on his couch "so are you like me? an.. Omega?" He chuckled pulling out two mugs "No sweetheart, I'm an Alpha were the Omegas other half. They probably don't teach about our kind anymore in school. Pretty much we protect the pack, keep everyone safe and keep the blood lines going with our mate." Izzy sat on her knees watching him over the couch "So are there more of us?" Jacob nodded pouring the coffee into the mugs "Yes but with the rapid decline of our kind, the future generations with die out sooner rather than later sadly. But you are a very rare find out in these parts" he winked at her and Izzy blushed. 

Jacob walked over with the coffee in hand passing her a mug, "if you want I'll take you to the sheriffs department tomorrow, maybe they can find a foster family for you or.." Izzy sipped from her mug savoring the rich flavor "or?" He set his drink down "you could stay with me then I could bring you to my brothers compound. We protect our kind from outsiders" she thought it over "and no one would bother me?" He shook his head "not on my watch pup."

After finishing his coffee he got up stretching until he felt his back crack, "I'll go get you a pillow and some blankets, you can sleep on the couch." He left walking down the hallway to his room. He dug threw his closet pulling out some extra blankets and grabbing a pillow off his bed for her. Jacob returned setting everything down on the couch for her, "If you need anything darlin' just come an knock on my door" she gave him a small smile "okay thank you." He left the room and Izzy went over setting the couch up. She climbed under the covers laying on her side, once her head hit the pillow the most intoxicating smell rose around her "wha..?" she turned her head burying it into the pillow. Her head was swimming in this scent pine trees, gun powder and something sweet but she couldn't figure it out. (this.. is this him? Oh god why is it so intoxicating) she pulled the blanket over her head trapping it in with her. Izzy felt so calm and whole, and for some weird reason light. Being suffocated by this delicious scent, Izzy let out a needy whine holding the pillow close (oh god he can probably hear me. But I can't control myself) she was so embarrassed by her actions but trying to control the noises escaping her was down right impossible at this point. 

Jacob laid in his bed listening to her. The small needy whines were music to his ears, he kept his door open a crack and they just keep drifting in. He wanted to go out and bring her in with him just to hold her close but he knows it would just lead to trouble. This was all new to her and he doesn't need to trigger a rut for himself, he wouldn't be able to control his primal need to claim her. Being so close to a beautiful pristine and fertile Omega. Jacob shut his eyes trying to force himself to sleep but he knew it was hopeless at this point especially when shes making such beautiful needy noises all because of him. It's going to be a long night.

The next morning Izzy woke up placing her arm over her eyes groaning. Between the throbbing headache and just in all feeling like absolute shit, she was not getting up right now. She pulled the blanket up over her head trying to block out the sunlight. ( I haven't drank so why does it feel like the worst hangover ever?) Jacob emerged from his bedroom and made his way down the hallway when he scent hit him outta no where (what the hell?) he stopped dead in his track her scent was sweeter than yesterday? "Fuck" she going into a heat. Jacob pulled himself back into his room locking the door behind him, he went over grabbing his cellphone off his nightstand pulling up his younger brothers number. 

Joseph was up doing his normal morning routine before his sermon when his phone started ringing. "Oh good morning brother" Jacob paced back and forth in his room "Yeah mornin, look Joe I have a problem" Joseph put him on speaker setting his phone down as he buttoned up his white dress shirt. "Whats going on Jacob?" In all honesty he didn't know how to explain this situation to his younger brother. Joseph waited for him to explain "I uh.. found a girl in the woods last night. She's an Omega Joe" Josephs eyes grew wide in excited "Oh brother this is fantastic news, I'll be up there soon" he hung up. Jacob finally decided to head out of his bedroom, he's a soldier for fuck sake he has better control than this. Izzy stayed under the blanket trying to ignore the now new pains coursing through her lower half. He made his way over to the fridge pulling out a carton of eggs and a package of bacon setting it on the island behind him. "You hungry pup? gonna be making some breakfast over here" Izzy groaned pulling her head out from under the pile of blankets, "I think I'm sick" he turned around looking over at her "why do you think that?" She sat up slowly "I feel hot and cold, my lower body is aching and I have a horrible headache" she said wrapping the blanket around herself. 

He took a deep breath and walked over placing his hand on her forehead (shes got a fever). Izzy leaned into his touch a small whine escaping her lips, she slapped her hand over her mouth "oh my god, I'm so sorry this has been happening all night" she was completely embarrassed by her actions. Jacob smiled shaking his head "it's alright pup" he went to pull his hand back when she latched a hold of him "p-please.. I need.." she pulled Jacob down roughly, his lips finding hers. Izzy moaned softly kissing him passionately. Jacob pinned her arms against his couch kissing her back his tongue made its way inside of her mouth deepening the kiss. He was the first to pull away a small growl bubbling up from his chest "look kitten as much as I want this we can't, I'll never forgive myself if I hurt you" Izzy looked away "I-I'm sorry."

Joseph made his way up into the whitetail mountains with his younger brother John, hopefully they can make it up there in time.


	2. Warm Fields & Frightened Omegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Temptation is everywhere my child. We just need to know how to defeat it.

Izzy slowly moved out from underneath Jacob. If she could die from embarrassment now would be the time, "I..um. Jacob I.." He stood up looking out into the kitchen and away from her "my brothers are coming by later. He'll be able to explain more about what you're going through." Izzy pulled her knees to her chest nodding. Jacob made his way back into his bedroom slamming the door behind him, Izzy jumped slightly feeling bad that she caused this issue between them. Jacob locked his bedroom door and stood against it holding his head in his hands "fuck" he felt bad it's not her fault for acting like this. Just her body trying to show her the way to her mate. (Goddammit her mate. How could you deny such a innocent Omega the right to her other half?) Joseph needs to hurry up before he ruins any chance at being with her.

A clean black suburban made its way up the dirt road parking in front of the eldest Seeds house. Joseph stepped out with John fixing his coat "now John I expect you to be on your best behavior around our new guest" John smirked adjusting his sun glasses atop his neatly slicked back hair "of course Joseph." They both ascended the steps and before Joseph could reach for the handle the door was whipped open. There stood their brother drenched in sweat and a red tint to his eyes. "Thank god you're both here" he stepped away from the door. John looked to Joseph "whats wrong with him?" The middle brother shrugged and shut the door to the cabin. Izzy stayed in the bathroom after Jacob had ordered her in there. She sat against the tub playing with the strings on her hoodie. She could hear some muffled talking but couldn't make out exactly what they were saying.

Jacob could feel the heat creeping up on the back of his neck, he needs to burn this energy off. Joseph looked around the front room, he could see the messy couch with blankets half way off onto the floor. "Where is she brother?" Jacob nodded toward the bathroom, "I'll have to leave before you bring her out Joe. I don't think I can control myself any longer around her. It hurts. It's hurting me so bad that I can't have her." John nodded and walked over opening the front door "let's go I'll make sure he's out of site once you bring her out." Jacob walked out briskly shucking off his army jacket dropping it to the hard wood floors. John watched as Jacob transformed into his true Alpha form, A large copper colored wolf with piercing blue eyes made his way off the porch and took off toward the forest. The youngest Seed watched on as his brother took off like a bullet into the large pine trees.

Joseph walked over to the bathroom door and knocked lightly "Miss? My name is Joseph Seed. If you would like I can explain everything about our kind to give you a clearer picture of what we are." Izzy got up off the bathroom floor "Is..Jacob still mad at me?" Joseph sighed "No its just, this is all new to him also he's never met an.. Omega like you before child." Izzy still didn't feel any better, it was almost as if she could feel everything Jacob was going through. Joseph waited against the wall in the small hallway when he heard the small click of the latch being undone. Izzy came out of the bathroom, she was greeted with a well dressed older man. He was wearing a light grey dress coat with a white button up underneath. His hair was pulled back into a neat bun on the top of his head. His eyes were covered with a pair of yellow aviator sunglasses, in all honesty he wasn't a bad looking man. Joseph smiled and offered out his hand "you can stay with me at my compound while Jacob calms down." Izzy took his hand and followed him outside, two younger men were waiting by the suv "Father" a young man with sandy lock tipped his head down. Joseph smiled placing his hand on his back "we would like to head back now Noah."

It didn't matter how much ground he was covering, Jacob could still smell her. She was so close even though he's a few miles away. He stopped dropping down in a large field with tall grass. He's waited for someone like her for over a decade, Jacob never thought he would ever find a mate to call his own. That he would grow old and alone not being able to pass on his bloodline. The main reason being none of the omegas in his brothers compound wanted him being a grouchy old war veteran. But now it's as if god had personally delivered this angel to him. Jacob laid underneath the warmth of the summer sun, once he's calm enough he'll head down into the valley to see his mate.

Joseph helped Izzy up into the suv and climbed in after her. John proceeded to get into the passenger seat, he caught another glimpse of her in the rear view mirror. Now he understands why Jacob was acting the way that he was. She's perfect. In every way, her short dirty blonde hair with loose curls. Those green eyes. Her soft facial features, as John was mesmerized by her he didn't notice Joseph starring him down. The middle brother knew he shouldn't have brought John with him that he wouldn't have been able to control his lust around the new guest. Izzy just looked out the window as they proceeded down the mountain. She had this over whelming feeling of heat creeping up on her, she started pulling at her hoodie. Joseph noticed her distress, "Are you okay my child?" she nodded tossing her hoodie to the floor of the car "just feeling really hot all of a sudden." Noah reached over turning the a/c on full blast. Her heat was coming on faster than Joseph could have imagined, this might be harder to contain than he originally thought. John could smell.. crisp winter air? Is that her? He turned in his seat looking her over. Joseph saw Johns baby blue eyes turning dark, he reached up calmly tapping Noah on the shoulder. The young man slowed down bringing the suv to a complete stop, he got out coming around and opening Johns door. "You need to leave John." His younger brother looked over at him and let out a low growl in his chest. Joseph moved swiftly over the seats and pinned John to the air bag, "Do not test me John." The younger alpha turned his head pushing Joseph off. Izzy sat back in her seat terrified as to what is happening in front of her. 

Jacob could feel her distress, the pick up of her heart beat the over whelming sense of fear and confusion crashing into him like waves. He quickly got up making his way down into the valley as fast as he could. Something was wrong and he isn't going to stop until he knows she's safe in his arms. Jacob dipped in and out from behind trees, his massive paws digging into the soft dirt kicking up a trail behind him. How could he have been so stupid as to of left her alone in this state without any protection? Any alpha within ten miles could probably smell her heat coming on. And as much as he trusts his brothers, John can give into temptation at any point. But Jacob also knows Joseph would defend her until he got there, Joseph is a small build for an Alpha but no one but him knows the true power behind his brother when he feels threatened. Jacob could see the valley coming into view just a few more miles until he reaches the compound.


	3. Taken by the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little red don't you know it's not safe to walk these woods alone? Why don't you let me help.

John was furious with his older brother. How could he embarrass him in front of her like that. Also why does Jacob get to have someone so pure and irresistible? He's just an old Alpha and John honestly doubts that he could keep up with such a young and energetic thing. Joseph let off a low growl bringing John back out of his thoughts, Noah was waiting for Joseph to give him a signal. Izzy was scared she didn't understand what was happening a part of her was almost screaming for her to open the door and run into the forest. And that's exactly what she did. Noah looked over and saw Izzy taking off into the woods, Joseph and John stopped looking over at the commotion then back to Noah "Go after her!" They both yelled in unison. Noah tightened his rifle and made his way into the forest after her. Joseph got off John, the younger Seed got out adjusting his vest "Did you really have to do that?" Joseph grabbed his glasses handing them back to John "Of course I did. Do you not remember you are mated to someone?" He turned away glaring out into the woods "Not when I have you to remind me of _her._" He said through gritted teeth, Joseph shook his head maybe Faith would of been the better choice here. 

Izzy ran as fast as she could catching herself on trees and tripping on overgrown roots. She was growing hotter, her body felt like it was on fire she needs to cool off. Just then she could hear something.. running water? Izzy pulled her self off the tree and made her way toward the noise. Just then she came to a small embankment and a large pond came into view. Izzy quickly kicked off her shoes and made her way into the ice cold water, small relaxed noises escaped her mouth as she waded deeper into the water. 

Noah kept following her trail it would be a lot easier if he could smell her better but being a beta sucked. But he's got to keep going and find her so he doesn't let the Father down. He made his way deeper into the woods then he could hear someone talking. He made his way cautiously toward the voice.

Izzy felt a little better she wasn't as hot but still she felt sick. Just then something snapped and she whipped her head toward the noise, there stood a man wearing green camouflage and holding a bow. Eli couldn't believe what he was seeing, but why is she out here all alone. Are there others? Is her mate near by? "So its you that I've been tracking this entire time?" Izzy sank a little deeper into the water. They both kept looking at each other until he made the first move getting closer, "Look kid it ain't safe to be out here smelling like that. Any young Alpha in a ten mile radius can probably smell you and I doubt you'd be able to fight them off you in this state." He then pointed toward some rocks behind him "My jeeps right up there I can keep you safe." Izzy shook she didn't want to find out what he was talking about so she got outta the water. As soon as she got closer her head was swimming in scents especially his gunpowder and campfire smoke smell. He smiled and offered her his hoodie when a young man came bursting out of the bushes. Eli pulled his bow up and Noah had his rifle ready, "Look Sir no one has to die, I just need to bring her back with me. It is the will of The Father." Eli barked out a laugh, oh this was too good this Omega belonged to the cult and obviously this kid has no idea who he's even up against right now. Noah offered his hand out to Izzy "Sorry peggie but your lot ain't getting this one to breed out" Eli shot him in the chest. Izzy screamed and Eli grabbed a hold of her she began kicking and fighting back, Eli reached into his pocket pulling out a diluted bliss syringe "Sorry sweetheart, but you need to sleep" he stabbed the needle into her neck and little white stars began dancing in her vision. He shushed her picking her up and putting her up on his shoulder, Eli grabbed the radio from his belt "Wheaty get a room ready we got company coming back." 

Joseph and John began to worry Noah should have been back with her by now. John sighed "Can't we just go?" Joseph shook his head "No. She is Jacobs mate and if anything happens to her we may lose him John. He's an important part of the project you and I both know this, we can't do it without him. I'm not letting you destroy something good for him!" John rolled his eyes "She'd be better off with someone younger." Joseph turned glaring daggers into his younger brother "We wouldn't be in this mess if you'd stop thinking with your cock for once!" John covered his mouth trying not to laugh when he's trying to be serious, "Oh grow up!" Joseph turned around and headed toward the back of the suv pulling his radio out. It'll be getting dark soon and they need to find her before the resistance get their sinful hands on her. He called in a few of Johns chosen and some of Jacobs hunters to get down here asap to help them find her. After about 20 mins a few trucks and a few planes came by, his faithful began hopping outta the trucks guns in hand. Joseph got up on top of the hood of the suv "Brothers your heralds mate and one of our own are missing out here in the forest. We need you to retrieve them unharmed." John grabbed Izzys hoodie from the car and passed it around to their best trackers "Please find our family bring them home to us, This is the will of the Father." Everyone bowed their heads after smelling the hoodie. They all took off into the woods in teams of twos and threes. Joseph prays they find them before Jacob finds out. 

Eli drove her back to the wolfs den, he made sure the a/c was going this must be her first heat with the way she's burning up. He pulled down the long dirt road pulling along side of the bunkers bottom entrance. Eli got out coming around and taking her out. He carried her bridal style down the stairs then Wheaty came up "Hey what's all this? Is that what I think it is?" Eli nodded and brought her back into the room Wheaty had gotten ready "There hasn't been an Omega around here in years. Especially one that smells this good." Eli smacked Wheatys hat off his head "Enough. Show some respect" He reached down picking his hat up "But how did you find her?" Eli stood there watching her "She's one of the cults, killed some poor kid they brainwashed trying to get her back from me." The young kid shook his head "So what now?" They both walked toward the door "We wait for her to wake up." 

Jacob had finally made it to the compound, he ran around the back making his way into the church some of Josephs faithful were in there cleaning when they saw the huge copper wolf come in. They stayed where they were bowing their heads as he went by. Jacob went back into his human form some of the faithful getting an eye full then blushing, he smirked Jacob knew he wasn't as good looking as his brothers but he sure as hell was packing more then they ever would. One of the men brought him a fresh change of clothes. He came back out asking if Joseph had returned but no one has seen him, this wasn't like him to take this long. Faith was outside watering flowers when she saw Jacob making his way over to her "Oh hello brother" she said cheerfully, god why is she always so happy Jacob could never understand it. "Have you seen Joseph or John with a young girl?" Faith thought about it "no but I did hear a radio call come in about them needing help looking for Noah and a mate" Jacobs heart stopped, this isn't what he was wanting to hear. Izzys out in the whitetails alone with Noah going into a full blown heat without any protection. He's gotta go find her.


End file.
